


Feeding Lesson

by FangsofLightening



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Established Relationship, M/M, Vampire Ravus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 16:36:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17532320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangsofLightening/pseuds/FangsofLightening
Summary: During a discussion about the subject, Ravus bites Loqi to show his boyfriend what really happens when a vampire feeds from a human not under a trance.





	Feeding Lesson

As the woman on screen softly moaned and pressed more fully into the vampire's grasp, Loqi heard Ravus scoff. 

"Something wrong?" 

Loqi had always thought it was a little ridiculous- especially since the female victims were the only ones to have such a reaction unless the media was for a certain audience- but it'd be interesting to hear a real vampire's opinion. 

"There is nothing sensual about a vampire feeding from a human." 

"Really?" Loqi looked over to Ravus. "You've never had anyone react like that to you feeding from them?" 

Ravus shook his head. 

"Of course not. Nor have I ever heard of a human reacting in such a manner. Not without sexual intercourse being involved. Which is highly inadvisable." 

Loqi lowered the volume and turned to look at Ravus. 

"Then what does happen?" 

This was one of those topics Ravus always refused to give much detail about. Now that the subject had come up again, maybe Ravus would give him some actual details this time. 

"A single vampire cannot completely drain a human of blood simply for feeding purposes. So, most of us place the victim under a trance, take what we need, and leave the human with no memory of what transpired." 

For a few moments, Loqi was quiet as he processed what he'd learned. 

"That's all well and good, but what about the times you do not place the human under a trance? What happens then?" 

"I have no experience with that, but-"

"Then you can't exactly tell me the movie's wrong, can you?" 

Loqi grinned and Ravus scowled at him.

"I assure you, there is nothing arousing about being bitten by a vampire." 

The underlying growl was a sign to back off, but Loqi had always been terrible at actually following warnings when he was almost certain he wouldn't die if he kept going. So he scooted over until he was next to Ravus, turned to straddle his boyfriend's lap, and matched the frown with a wide smile.

"Prove it." 

As expected, those two words were answered by a shake of Ravus' head. 

"Why will you not take my word for it and drop the subject?" 

"You just said you have no experience with feeding from a human who is not under a trance. I know it's been long enough since you last fed. So," Loqi tugged his collar out of the way and tilted his head, "go for it." 

"This is ludicrous."

Despite his irritated growl, Ravus moved in to kiss to the side of Loqi's throat. The press of cold sent a shiver through Loqi, as it always did. 

"You are far too trusting of me," Ravus whispered.

Ravus was absolutely correct. Anyone else in Loqi's position ought to know better than to trust a vampire as completely as he did. Even knowing Ravus wouldn't intentionally hurt him, accidents happened. 

"Only because I know you," Loqi responded without a second thought. 

There was a huff, which he felt more than heard, then teeth. Sharp teeth that easily pierced his skin. The pain only lasted a few moments longer than his hissed response. 

With a sigh, he relaxed into Ravus' arms. Ravus was right; there was nothing arousing about the bite itself. It wasn't excruciatingly painful either. Everything else though- the embrace, Ravus' mouth on his throat, feeling Ravus grow warmer even if just a little- that was pleasant. Intimate, even. 

"All right," Loqi conceded, "if it wasn't you I would feel very differently about this."

He heard a slight chuckle that sounded suspiciously like an 'I told you so' and gave Ravus a gentle smack on the shoulder. 

Ravus withdrew after a few moments longer and pressed a hand to Loqi's throat. 

"Put your hand here," Ravus said, "so I can get a bandage."

Loqi placed his hand over the bite when Ravus removed his hand. 

"You know," Loqi said a few minutes later as Ravus finished setting the bandage in place, "I could feed you when you need it. That way, there won't be a need for you to go out and find someone." 

"Loqi..."

"It's not as if you take so much I'll pass out. We just proved there is no need to place me under a trance beforehand, so there's less work for you there as well."

Loqi sighed as Ravus' fingers brushed over the bandage. There was no need for Ravus to state his concern; Loqi knew him well enough to know exactly what he was thinking.

"That will heal." 

"Only to be reopened again and again." 

Loqi took Ravus' hand and held it as he looked into his eyes. 

"Then it's a mark I will wear with pride. Just... consider the offer, okay?"


End file.
